He Is Tired
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Jongin kelelahan dan menangis. Jika kemarin Sehun kepentok kamera dan Jongin menenangkannya. Maka sekarang Sehun yang datang kepada Jongin. Uljima Jongin... tolong beri support untuk uri Jongin ya teman2... Hunkai/Sekai


He Is Tired...

All Sehun pov

Aku tidak tega melihat Jongin menangis. Aku khawatir, tapi juga lega.

Khawatir karna dia cedera kedua kalinya dalam konser Exoluxion. Aku takut. Sungguh. Saat ia terkena percikan kembang api panggung.

Tapi aku juga lega karna dia baik-baik saja.

Aku tahu... kekasihku sedang kelelahan. Aku juga lelah. Konser berturut-turut seperti tak ada jeda. Yah, memang tak ada jeda 'kan? Daya tahan Jongin yang paling lemah. Dia gampang capek. Tapi tetap saja bandel. Dia lebih mementingkan fans ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu fans sangat penting. Tapi tubuhnya lebih penting, bukan?

Aku jadi miris sendiri. Ya latihan, ya konser. Benar-benar melelahkan. Tetapi ini sudah resiko menjadi idol 'kan? Aku berharap tidak semakin parah nantinya.

Aku melihat tubuhnya gemetar ketika menari tadi. Gerakannya juga lebih lambat daripada yang lainnya. Sungguh aku khawatir dengannya.

Dan benar. Jongin hampir saja ambruk. Tetapi ia masih sempat berlari sebelum benar-benar jatuh. Aku tahu dia memaksakan untuk berlari. Dia tidak mau terjadi kehebohan jika tiba-tiba pingsan diatas panggung.

Tidak hanya Jongin, tetapi semuanya juga kelelahan. Tapi sepertinya Jongin yang paling parah. Aku tahu bebannya. Dia visual. Main dancer. Coba bayangkan betapa lelah kekasihku. Ingin aku menyuruhnya beristirahat lebih lama, tetapi tidak bisa. Kami harus profesional.

Kemudian aku berpikir, bagaimana jika semua member drop dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

Kami dapat beristirahat penuh tanpa jadwal apapun? Atau istirahatnya dicicil satu-satu?

Kemarin Jongin telah menguatkanku disaat aku terbentur kamera, padahal sendirinya lebih rapuh dari aku.

Aku memeluknya juga sekarang. Disaat ia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedih karna tidak dapat mengikuti konser hingga akhir. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Berusaha menenangkannya. Yixing hyung juga membantu.

Ini bukan sebagai balasan atas tindakannya kemarin, tetapi ini adalah tanggung jawab dan kewajibanku untuk membuatnya nyaman sebagaimana ia menyamankan diriku.

Sepanjang sisa konser aku terus menggenggam tangannya. Jujur saja, tangannya ini tidak ingin aku lepaskan. Aku ingin memegang tangannya seperti ini. Supaya aku dapat selalu menjaganya. Supaya ia dapat bersandar kepadaku kapanpun. Aku siap. Untuk Kim Jongin-ku.

Jika kau bertanya seberapa besar sayang dan cintaku padanya, jujur aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Terlalu besar.

Kim Jongin adalah yang paling istimewa bagiku. Aku yakin dia juga mendapat tempat istimewa juga dihati fans. Yah, aku senang karna Jongin mendapat banyak cinta. Asal dia tidak menduakan aku.

"Terima kasih, Hun," ucap Jongin kepadaku ketika konser selesai. "Lay hyung, terima kasih telah memberikanku tissue tadi,"

Yixing hyung hanya tersenyum sembari menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

Aku menarik wajahnya agar menghadapku. Kulihat masih terdapat jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya. Dia menangis sesenggukan tadi.

Kuusap pipinya dengan sayang, "kita kembali ke dorm dan istirahat, ne," ajakku.

Dia hanya mengangguk. Kentara sekali lelah di wajahnya. Matanya bengkak.

Aku meraih pinggangnya dan mengajaknya pergi. Mendahului hyungdeul yang masih di tempat.

"Hyungdeul, kami duluan," pamitku.

.

.

Aku mengganti perban ditangannya dengan telaten. Jadi ingat, tangannya ini belum sembuh total tapi tadi sudah mendapat accident lagi. Walau kecil.

Setelah membersihkan diri di dorm, kami berada di kamar kami. Sedari tadi Jongin tidak bicara. Hanya menuruti apa yang kukatakan tanpa bantahan apapun. Jongin memang penurut. Dan mungkin dia memang terlalu lelah saat ini hanya untuk sekedar menjawab. Aku mengerti.

"Ingin makan?" Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. Padahal kami belum makan. Hanya ngemil tadi. Tapi ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa karna ia tak suka dipaksa.

Setelah selesai mengganti perbannya dan membereskan peralatan, aku membuatkannya teh hangat di dapur. Lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. Ia menerimanya dan meminum dengan tenang. Lalu meletakkannya di nakas.

Aku dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang. Aku juga berbaring.

Kemudian kutarik selimut untuk kami berdua. Kuselimuti ia hingga dada.

Dia mendekat kearahku. Lalu memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku. Ya, sebuah kebiasaan Jongin memang. Dan aku akan membuatnya senyaman mungkin.

Kubiarkan lenganku menjadi bantalan kepalanya, meski aku juga lelah, tetapi hanya begini 'kan tidak apa-apa. Kudekap tubuhnya dengan hangat. Kuciumi puncak kepalanya sebelum kutumpukan daguku.

"Terima kasih, Sehun," ujarnya dengan lirih.

"Sst... istirahatlah," kuusap punggungnya dibalik selimut dengan sayangku. Agar dia nyaman dan cepat tidur.

Tidak lama, dia sudah tertidur dengan nafas teratur. Jongin itu memang gampang tertidur. Sementara aku masih mengusap-usap punggungnya. Agar ia lebih nyenyak.

Tapi, lama-lama aku ngantuk juga.

Kunaikkan selimutnya lagi hingga sampai dagu Jongin. Kukecup dahinya agak lama dengan ketulusanku.

"Mimpi indah, Sayang. Semoga kau segar kembali besok. Love you,"

-END-

Drabble lagi...

Maap ya kalok aneh...

But, uri Jongin got accident again :(

Saya syedih teman-teman :'(

Tapi senang juga lihat sehun ama lay dateng buat nenangin dia...

Rest well, Jongin. We afraid if you got sickness. Keep healt. We love and always support you..

Mungkin fict ini lebih ke curhatan saya deh- 


End file.
